Jinxed
by CrazyGirlLovesAnimals
Summary: Don't stop running. Don't ever stop moving. If you stop, others will catch up. If others catch up, they'll get you. If they get you, they'll mark you. Oh yes. And if they mark you? It's game over. Some say I'm cursed. I say I'm jinxed.
1. Prologue

**Okay, okay, so yell at me for this being such a short little piece. But I felt it was necessary to have a prologue, and I tried to make it longer, I really did, but you gotta do what you gotta do, right? Anyway, so apologies on that, the chapters in the future will be much, much longer, and that is a promise I am going to keep! **

**Okay so guys, I'm really wanting to know what you think about this. I'm really pumped for this one, and I can tell it really just has great potential. I've planned this through carefully (Well, sort of) and I can only hope you guys will enjoy it, hopefully. **

**So yeah! That's all I really have to say, enjoy! **

* * *

The elegant she-cat curled up on a rough piece of stone, squirming uncomfortably as she tried to adjust her position to be more satisfactory. She didn't like having to sleep on the harsh Upwalker material, it dug into her stomach and was either too cold at night, or searing hot in the day.

But this was the only place that was safe, so she accepted it and curled herself up tighter, shivering from the chilly air of the night.

Her stomach clawed and yowled in hunger, begging for some kind of sustenance, but she had nothing. She'd barely had enough time to rest, yet alone take the time to hunt or go scavenging. She'd taken to snagging pieces of grass and chewing it to keep her mind off of eating food, but so far it wasn't working. She'd have to find something to eat sooner or later, she was becoming frail and tired quickly. Too quickly.

She didn't know why she kept moving so rapidly. They were sure to be long gone by now. Far away. But that frantic fear pulsed in her mind. The urge to run away was now a part of her, forcing her to keep moving on, to pick on the pace. Never stop, never give in. Never relent. All these lessons had been drilled into her brain ever since she was a kitten.

And she still held those beliefs tight. _If you stop, others will catch up. If others catch up, they'll get you. And when they get you, it's game over. If they mark you, you're  
dead_.

A sound rustled close by, and the pretty calico she-cat leapt to her paws quickly, not even blinking as she fled, hiding in the shadows, her pelt blending in with the darkness of the night -or so she hoped- keeping her hidden, safe, as she ran.

A fluttering was heard as she sprinted across the harsh Upwalker material, and she quickly calculated that it must've been a bird who had startled her, nothing more, nothing less. But she kept running. _If you stop, others will catch up. If they mark you, you're dead._ She kept repeating this to herself mentally over and over, like a mantra, or some kind of strange prayer.

She leapt over an old box gracefully, skidding into a warehouse. _You could say it was like a curse. Or a jinx._ She smiled dryly.

Oh yes, definitely like a jinx.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Got any critique? I'd love to hear it. And any reviews would be really appreciated, thank you. Also, any questions you might have feel free to ask, as I will be happy to answer them. **

**So, can I have any guesses on the name for our lovely main character here? Anyone? No? Oh, okay...**

**Anyway, have a very merry New Year, and thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter One

**Sorry that it is yet another short one, but I feel that this story should be slightly progressive, getting longer and longer each chapter. What do you guys think? Would you prefer shorter chapters and faster updates, or longer chapters, but longer the wait? **

**Review Replies! **

**Shadowfur1017 - I'm glad you're finding this interesting! That is the goal, after all! And yes, Upwalkers are twolegs, but since she isn't a Clan cat, she would be using different termonology. Oh, Juniper is a pretty name! Unfortunately, you are wrong in the guess, but I may use that name, if you don't mind. **

**Munchkineater - Why thank you! I'm happy to see that you think it has potential as well. Oh, and about the name Jinx? Well, it's not her real name, but... ;) You'll just have to wait and see. And thank you, I quite enjoyed writing all that kind of repeating things. It was supposed to create an almost frenzied mood, so that's good! By the way, I just love your penname. **

**SpecialGuest - I am so very glad you like it. Yes, brainwashing is quite a curious thing to write about, you can kind of twist it and turn it anyway you want. The feeding off fear thing is a very interesting concept. Also, the names you came up with are very intriguing, but I am afraid that are not correct.**

**Anyway, thanks to you reviewers and followers, I really appreciate it! I hope this chapter isn't so much of a let-down. I had to rewrite this once a few times to make it really emit the kind of feel I wanted. Not entirely sure if it's up to scratch or not, but yeah! I hope you enjoy it anywho. **

* * *

Running, running, faster and faster. The sound of paws thumping on the ground, the dust that flew up whenever she ran through sand, and the water that sprayed everywhere and coated her pelt as she sloshed through puddles.

Her hunger was almost unbearable, her speed almost down to a slow trot as she became more weary every passing minute. She had to stop, had to rest, get something to eat. But she couldn't will -or even force- herself to stop the tempo, the comforting rhythm as she sped along, the light pawsteps creating an almost alluring tempo. She didn't know why. Perhaps it was the fact that it was so easy to simply run away, place one paw in front of the other, instead of facing her fears and battles like a true, noble cat.

Her breath was ragged and uneven, her chest heaving up and down with effort to keep going. _Besides. There's no reason to stay. No person to care for. Only enemies. Oh, the enemies. _

Her heartbeat quickened at just the thought of her opponents, and she spat at the ground as she ran past. The Sound. They were a group of simply _perfect _cats. No elders were welcomed, all kittens were disposed of unless they were absolutely right. No cat that belonged to the Sound had anything wrong with them, physically or mentally. She knew that if you even had merely a small nick on your ear, you were shunned and cast away -sometimes even disposed of, quietly of course- or worse, sent to live as a servant. If you were deemed worthy enough to work for them, you got to live in their perfect territory, serving them and doing the Sound's bidding. The Sound was run by seven cats, the leaders of the band. She didn't know their names, but from gossip and whispers around every hidden corner that they were the most glorious cats in existence, and they rarely appeared in public.

Of course this could all be rumors, she wasn't sure of the exact details. Her pace became slower and slower, until she suddenly slowed to a walk. She kept willing herself to go a little bit further, just keep going for a tiny bit longer. Deep inside her, she knew if she started again, she could never stop. One heavy pawstep after another she continued forward, slow as a snail. _Just a few more mouse-lengths. _She promised herself. _Remember? Remember your rule, your only goal in life. Keep striving forward. Remember. _She gritted her teeth, her short calico pelt suddenly feeling unbearably heavy. _Don't stop moving, you pathetic little she-cat! They'll get you! Remember. Remember. __  
_

Suddenly, looming in front of her was a reddish wall. Her hope crashed to the ground in ruins around her. Her fatigue was simply too strong, she'd never make it over the wall. Not ever. The graceful, tired she-cat slumped down beside the wall wearily, her head rested against her paws. _It won't hurt to rest for just second. _The fearful part of her mind protested, yowling at her mentally. _No, get up! You can't rest, can't stop, you'll be caught! You'll die! You'll be _marked! _Get. Back. Up! _

She ignored the screeching with great difficulty, her body taking over her mind as she slowly closed her eyes, hiding her chilling blue orbs from the rest of the world. Within moments she was asleep, the voice in her mind quietened.

* * *

She awoke to the strong scent of an approaching cat, and began to struggle to her paws. Hunger and fatigue was still pricking at her fur uncomfortably, but she held her stance shakily, glaring at the approaching cats. It was dark, so she couldn't really see the intruders well, but she could make out the vague figures of about two to three cats, all with dark pelts and glimmering eyes. Her vision began to go fuzzy, and she blinked hurriedly, but it would not go away.

She poised to defend herself, claws unsheathed and standing carefully, though her position lacked in pride and strength, sagging slightly with sadness. _Don't defend, you complete pile of mouse-dung! Run away! _She badly wanted to do as the voice instructed, her paws itched to run again, but she knew she would never have enough strength to get away. She swiped feebly as a jet-black tom walked nearer and nearer, the fangs in his mouth clearly visible as he smirked. Nasty golden eyes glared at her, obviously observing her with contentment.

"We've got her. This will be as easy as snatching a kitten. A pretty one too. Perhaps we can let her into the Sound, if she decides to contend. We'll have to run her through the mind play though. Doesn't quite look sane, this one. Disheveled, she is. Need some feeding up as well."

Fear struck her in the heart. The Sound? They'd found her! Her eyes grew wide, and she wanted to back away, but her paws rooted her to the spot, still stuck in that stupid battle stance.

_What did I tell you? You ignorant she-cat! You should of listened to me! _The voice in her head grew louder and louder, screeching in triumph. She shook her head, it felt as her ears were clogged with water.

"Sebastian, grab her. She's clearly out for the count. The Flawless will be happy with the turn out. That is, if she isn't insane." The harsh voice from before was getting quieter and quieter, her vision fading in and out as the world around her seemed to spin dizzily. She barely noticed as someone grabbed her in the scruff and dragged her along the ground. She hadn't even noticed, but at some point she must have fallen to the ground. She supposed it could get lost in all her confusion.

A loud sigh was heard, and the tom spoke again, "I guess we're taking her all the way back to base. Might as well make it an easy trip. Give her that blend."

She was vaguely aware of eating something bitter tasting, before all went black. Then there was nothingness. Just... Nothingness.


	3. Chapter Two

**Ta-Da yet another chapter is out! Wow, I'm really working hard on this story, aren't I? I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter! **

**Oh, and for all of you who haven't yet crossed into the joyous year of 2014, happy New Years Eve! For the rest of us, Happy New Year! What's your New Years resolution? Here's to a happy 2014!**

**Reviews!**

**Munchkineater - Thank you for your opinion on the chapters, I've been working on making them longer. This one isn't that much in difference of length, but I felt I needed to stop it there. Also, I'm glad you thought that the frantic mood is continued!**

**Sparklepopxx - I'm very very glad to hear that! And a new reviewer, yay! **

**Shadowfur1017 - Thanks for the opinion! And for the name. :3 You'll hopefully see it come into play a little later. And since you liked the length of the chapter, hopefully this one will be okay too!**

**Thanks to those of you that followed and favourited, and just thanks really for reading! **

* * *

When she finally woke up out of her dizzy sleep, she felt dizzy and drowsy. Everything was blurry, so it impaired her vision for a bit, but when it cleared, she was left gawping at the scenery. The calico she-cat was tucked up neatly inside a warm, cozy den, sunlight streaming through a hole in the top. Proper sunlight as well, not just that weak excuse for it. It was probably the best place that she'd ever stayed in. Even if she was caught by the Sound.

As she thought this, her fear increased. Her fear was strong once again, the familiar itching in her paws to get out. And that shrill voice was back once again, screaming at her, telling her how stupid she was. She leapt to her paws, and paced around the cave, peering for ways to get out. The entrance was blocked off, covered by large vines and twigs that draped down over the entrance. Millions of thorns were stuck on, and by the look of things, the other side was perfectly fine. She raked a claw down it in panic, trying to rip it off, but she whirled away with a small yelp as the thorns pierced her pad, blood seeping through. She licked her paw furiously to clean it.

She glanced up at the hole at the top, peering for some way to get out. But there was no paw holds in the nearby den walls for her to scale. Nothing. She yet out a hiss mixed with fear and annoyance. Examining the mossy bracken and feather nest she had awoken on, she patted it down with her good paw. Perhaps she could build it up into a pile and then escape through the hole in the roof?

As she was just about getting ready to roll the nest into a bundle, a loud scraping noise echoed loudly, and her blue eyes widened in fear. Someone was pulling back the barbed thorn wall. She pressed herself against the back of the den, shivering slightly as the cool rock pressed against her pelt. _Perhaps I can make a run for it,_ she decided quickly.

Her hopes were dashed however as the thorn wall exit shifted aside to reveal two strongly built cats, one a dark tabby brown, and the other a lighter cream colour. They both bore the signature scar on the side of their left hind leg, an ugly, curved thing carved into the flesh of the cats. The scars were both old, signaling that they had been a part of the Sound for a long time, but their pelts gleamed and their eyes shined with nothing other than... beautiful. It was the aura all people from the Sound gave off.

"Here she is!" The lighter one claimed triumphantly, his whiskers twitching in amusement. "I told you she was in this one, didn't I tell you?"

The slightly larger one grunted. "Well, I wanted to check up on the other ones anyway. Don't get so full of yourself, Seth."

Seth smirked, his eyes glinting brightly, just like his pelt. "You just don't have the intellectual power to solve problems like me. Admit it, Theo."

The other snarled, curling his lip up. "Shut it. I don't have to take your insolence. We just take this she-cat up to Master Felix and then we're done, okay?" Theo nodded towards herself, beckoning her to come forward. "Come on. We don't have all day."

She crept forward slowly, her paw steps soft and springy, liable to take off running at any moment. She kept her hurt paw on the ground, not daring to show weakness in front of her enemies. She half thought about actually running, taking her chances. Certainly the voice in her head was insisting that she do it. But it'd be madness. They'd grab her on the spot. So she kept her feet firmly in a steady walking pace, and allowed the guards to herd her forward, one on either side of her. She got the formidable feeling of being a prisoner, and shuddered as she looked around. They were in some sort of tunnel system. A large gaping mouth at the other end streamed light, and she guessed that there was where the exit was. She shot a frenzied glance behind her, and saw another tunnel stooping down lower, no doubt leading to more dens, where more cats were imprisoned. She felt priviliged that she'd at least had the comfort of the skylight. As they padded along the tunnel, she noted that there were several other compartments, all draped with the special thorns, designed to keep prisoners locked in.

"This one's too wild, I reckon. Don't think she'll be accepted in. You know how picky Master Felix gets with his selection," Theo meowed, prodding her to walk faster.

"Yes, but she's downright pretty in terms of looks, won't you say?" The slender calico she-cat resisted the urge to claw their eyes out. She was right there, for Mare's sake. "That might win him over. I mean, look at you. You're not the smartest, and yet you were selected for your looks."

Theo snarled at Seth, and she could see that his claws unsheathed. "I'm perfectly capable of thinking, and I can actually fight, unlike you. Lilac selected me for a reason."

"If only I was selected by Briar," Seth's voice went quiet, and had an almost dreamy quality to it.

"Only the very best are selected by her," Theo's voice was bitter, and she marveled with a roll of her eyes that the one thing they agreed over was some stupid she-cat. Of course. Toms will be toms. She scuffed her paws along the dirt ground, immediately regretting it as she scraped her wounded leg against the floor.

"This one's quiet, isn't she?" Seth chuckled. "Normally they're thrashing and yowling by now. Guess she's given up. Ha, she thinks she's defeated."

The two toms shared a quiet laugh, but she merely ignored them. They were right, after all. She had given up. There was no where to hide, no where to run. They were going to mark her, going to kill her. As they marched up the tunnel she heard the cry of a tom, calling her for help. She could see his wild eyes as he peered through the sharp vines at her. She reluctantly turned her head. There was no helping him. She couldn't even help herself.

They exited the tunnel system soon enough, and she couldn't help but intake her breath at the serene beauty she was met with. The sky was a clear, sky-blue, the brightest she'd ever seen in her life. Occasionally pure white clouds drifted along, but it was mostly free of clouds. The sun shone brightly, warming her short fur, and the slight breeze made her lay her ears back in pleasure.

Hilly plains stretched for miles, dotted with small meadows filled with an abundance of flowers, brightening up the place with pretty petals. Theo and Seth pushed her along a small trail worn by many pawsteps. Although her fear was still strong, she couldn't help being slightly happier by the scenery. Somewhere in the distance she could hear the babbling of a river, and the chirping of crickets.

After a while of walking, for her in stunned silence, but for the two guards in complete boredom, they arrived at a small copse. Some trees bent over a large, glistening pond, and the grass was lush and green. The sun shone through the trees, creating a pretty dappled light, and the birds chirping made a delightful song. She could honestly say it was like paradise.

"I'll go and get Master Felix!" Seth claimed quickly, darting off. Theo only scowled in displeasure and flicked a tail in annoyance.

Within heartbeats, Seth returned, his eyes gleaming. "He said to leave her beside the lake," he nodded towards the pond. "She won't run away."

_Run, run, run! _The chirping in her head was back, like a constant bird call, and she flattened her ears. Her paws scuffled around, fidgeting. Perhaps she would finally be able to get away.

The two buff guards left without another word, and she was left all alone. She jumped to her paws, her heart racing at the lucky chance, and she prepared to speed off, when suddenly the vibe changed in the area. A cat padded towards her, and she stopped in her tracks completely. He was impossibly beautiful, he made everything seem to stop around her.

He had sleek, perfectly groomed tortoiseshell fur, with glimmering green eyes that had so many layers of depth she didn't know what to do with herself. He seemed to radiate confidence, and peace, and he was like something otherworldly.

He chuckled at her expression as he padded gracefully closer. "I get that look a lot. I'm rare, you know. A tortoiseshell tom? And in the wild? Alas, it was impossible. I was never expected to survive as a kitten. They planned out my burial. But here I am. Standing here, more successful then my brethren ever were," his voice was airy, and silky, like honey. She felt dazzled by his appearance, as he took a seat at the pond bank beside her.

"I'm one of the Seven, you know. It is only natural you should be so awed by me."

The words 'the seven' stirred something inside of her, but she quelled it, feeling compelled to do nothing but listen to his words. The itching to run away was soothed, squashed until it was nothing more than a faint memory. Forgotten.

"You look so scared. So pretty. There's nothing to be afraid of, my little one. I am here to help you. To offer you something. You could join us. Join the ranks of the Sound. You could be perfect, achieve great things," his voice lowered a notch, almost to a smooth whisper. "Become like us. Us Seven. It could become the Eight."

The thought was so enticing, so welcoming, that she had no room for words, only nodding numbly. Her mind was whirling with thoughts. _Join the Sound, become part of the newly formed Eight._

"So you consent?"

She nodded again, and he smiled. She felt happy when he did. Some part of her was yelling that it wasn't right, to snap out of it, but she quickly pushed it away.

"Then it shall be done. Let me give you a new name, may your old one be stripped away. Lost in the whispers of those who gossip, swept away in the whistling winds. Never to be found again. Forgotten."

He seemed to notice her injured paw for the first time, and his eyes crinkled in something. Perhaps concern? Or was it amusement in those stunning leaf-green eyes? "Your poor paw. Here, some herbs to sooth the pain."

He pushed a blend of herbs forward which seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. She lapped them up gratefully, immediately beginning to feel better.

She started to feel very sleepy, which she figured was normal. Or at least, she hoped it was. He smiled, gesturing for her to lie down, which she did.

"I am Master Felix. And I now finish up the ritual with the marking and the naming of a loyal cat. I now name you Clarity," he leaned in closer, his eyes focusing on her left hind leg. "So that you may realise how clear everything is," his voice dropped to a whisper, and he flicked his tail at her hind leg.

She looked down to see a curved, pinkish scar, obviously old from age.

"And also so you may realise that you have, in fact; been Marked before."

* * *

**Duh-duh-duh! Cliffhangers galore! I hope you didn't mind the cliffhanger, I'm sorry, I swear! **

**Anyway, have a good day, and a review would be very much appreciated. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter Three

**Okay you guys, I have a warning in advance. I really, really dislike this chapter. I just felt it wasn't really the best that I could do. However, I've rewritten this chapter about three different times already, and I felt this one was good enough. So yes. I'm, trying so hard for you guys! So hard. But really, I'm sorry about this. The next chapter is in the motion, and is proceeding much better than this one, so you guys hopefully will just like this chapter in the meantime.**

**Munchkineater - And so it starts to fall into place... but not completely. You haven't quite figured it out, my friend! Keep thinking! **

**Briarwind - Ah, I'm afraid I can't spoil much for you. You'll just have to wait and see for the next events that happen. I love your name, though!**

**Shadowfur1017 - Oh, he does know! More than dear Clar' does at any rate. **

**Falconface - Thank you very much! I really do try my hardest, and it's nice when people appreciate it! **

**SpecialGuest - Okay, so the Sound is a pretty complicated little kitty group. Basically, any cat who has a sort of mental disorder, such as Clar' sort of does, they do not allow into the group. However, since they have no proper way to test the stability of a cat, if you hide it then you can be granted access. Also, appearance is also very important. For instance, if you have a long scar running down the side of your face, you won't't be accepted, simply because it doesn't look good enough. Things like mismatched eyes, scruffy fur that can't be tamed, is all things that they don't like, because it doesn't fit their impression of 'pretty', or 'perfect'. I cannot answer anything about the Mark, but I can however, confirm that Theo is not her mate. He has other plans in store for him, I'm afraid.**

* * *

Noelle snagged a fresh green leaf with an unsheathed claw, adding it to the pile of ever-growing herbs she had already gathered. She's been preparing a care package for Lucy, her healer accomplice.

Lucy had been meaning to do the package herself, but apparently Briar had called for her, and as always the top Seven always came first. She felt slightly envious of of her dark furred friend. Noelle was rarely called in to help the glorious group of Seven. Quickly brushing the negative thought out of her mind, she turned back to the blend she was making.

Using the large leaf she had grabbed, she pressed it out flat on the den floor. It would be the wrap for her package.

Alright, she went over the herbs as she placed them onto the leaf carefully. _Chamomile, for soothing, chaparral to clean the face, alfalfa to help with teeth. As well as rosemary and thyme, to keep away fleas._ She smiled triumphantly as she listed off the herbs with almost no effort need. _Oh, and heather nectar, to improve the taste._

She frowned at this as she rolled up the leaf bundle. There was about only one herb that was consumed, and it didn't taste all that bitter, in her opinion. There was really no need for the nectar. However, the black she-cat simply dusted it off and placed the package beside the entrance to the den.

The medicine den was large, perfect for hosting injured cats and the many healers that worked. There were two den exits, both covered with thick vines that could be brushed aside easily to usher battle fallen cats in. At the back exit was a large, glistening pool, almost without a speck of mud.

Noelle cast a glance at her sleeping patient in the corner. A short-furred, calico she-cat lay curled up in a mossy bracken nest, dotted with plumed feathers. Her friend, Clarity. It was strange, even though Noelle knew they were the very best of friends, she couldn't recall many moments with Clarity. _Not any at all, really._ Just like she had earlier, she brushed it off as a terrible memory.

Almost as if on cue, Clarity stirred, blinking her eyes open with a yawn. Noelle padded forward, a relieved look in her gaze. "Clarity! You've woken up!" She exaggerated her voice to be overly happy, excited. She wasn't sure why, she guessed something compelled her to do it. To the black and ginger streaked cat's surprise, Clarity drew back, her lips pulled up in a hiss, her blue eyes widened in some expression she couldn't name.

"Stay away from me!"

Noelle blinked in surprise, taking a step back out of wariness. "Clarity, what's the matter? Are you feeling alright? Do you want something to drink? To eat, maybe?"

Clarity lashed out with an unsheathed paw, a feral look in her eyes. "Get away from me, you mouse-dung! Stop trying to offer me your pity! I don't want it, and not from a stranger like you!"

Noelle cowered back, letting out a small whimper as Clarity's claws grazed the side of her face. "Clarity, please stop!" She pleaded. "You and me, we're friends, remember?" She pressed herself to the ground as the wild calico she-cat advanced in fury.

"Friends? Friends?!" Her voice was loud, an incredulous yowl as her tail lashed. "How could I ever be friends, with you, a sniveling, pathetic... rat!" Noelle flattened her ears as Clarity spat. This was getting out of hand, and she was frightened. She was a healer, not a fighter. This battle would end quickly if Clarity decided to pull out all stops and really rip into her flesh.

Clarity continued, her fur on end as she ranted. "You, with all your little Sound companions. With your precious little leaders that do nothing!"

Noelle felt a strange burst of anger at the mention of the Seven, spoke out, fur bristling defensively, "The Seven nurture us, they take care of us! They provide for us! We-" she swallowed, still fearful of this wild she-cat. "We would be dead without them. You would be too!"

Clarity -if that name was even suitable for such a reckless animal- snarled, a dry chuckle bubbling out of her throat. "The Seven," her high-pitched mew mocked them, "Don't do enough to feed a frog! They don't catch your prey. They don't gather your herbs. They don't clean up after you, plump your nests for you, make more dens for you to relax in!" Her voice got shriller and higher by the moment, until Noelle winced, and shrunk back once again. "They don't do anything for you! The servants do it! Those slaves, those poor cats that you have imprisoned down in the cells beneath your very paws, work night and day to do your bidding, to accustom to your every want and need. And then, you have enough... bravado, -you weak minded flea-pelts- to go praising to the stars about how simply astounding those useless posers are!"

"That is enough, Clarity." A new voice of authority and charm interrupted the raging she-cat, and Noelle flattened her dark fur in relief. She recognized the voice. Master Felix, one of the great Seven.

Noelle watched with tense relief as Clarity froze, her blue eyes turning into pools of fear, and calm, glazed over with submissiveness. She backed down, her fur sinking back into place. Noelle noticed that Clarity now seemed small, almost like an over-sized kitten.

Master Felix turned to Noelle, a grim smile curved on his muzzle as he looked at her. "Noelle. Do you believe a word of this tyrant's pretty speech?"

She widened her eyes in awe and shook her head wildly. "Of- of course not!" Noelle stuttered, shifting her posture to look more dignified. "Master Felix," she added hurriedly. "I would never!"

The powerful tortoiseshell tom nodded, his face expressionless, although he purred lightly. "Well done. I expected nothing less from you, Noelle. Don't mind her though. She's just a little bit confused, the poor thing."

The healer purred back, positively beaming with happiness. Her heart soared and she felt almost dizzy from the praise. "Thank you, Master. Of course."

Felix waved a tail towards the storage of herbs that sat in the corner. "Perhaps a soothing poultice would be required?"

Noelle shot a doubtful look to Clarity. The she-cat was looking pitiful, huddled up against the wall. She wasn't sure that Clarity really needed it. However, she didn't want to disappoint, so she turned to the plants. "How strong do you want the blend?"

Felix took a moment to think, before speaking in that rich voice of his, "As powerful as you can manage. Do not worry about the lack of herbs. I will send some more at sunrise tomorrow."

Noelle frowned in concentration. With Felix watching her, she felt jittery and nervous, unable to perform well. Taking a deep breath, she plucked various plants out of her store, racking her memory while she did so for soothing remedies. _Chamomile, hops, lavender stems and thyme leaves. Heather nectar to make it sweet. _Noelle kneaded them together carefully, until the blend was crushed into a fine poultice and wrapped in a leaf. _This is enough to keep a cat calm for moons on end. I don't envy her, having to eat this. But after her outburst... perhaps it's for the best._

"Here you go," she murmured and nudged the medicine forward. Felix nodded slowly.

"Thank you Noelle. A job well done. Clarity dear, could you pick up the herbs and come with me?" To Noelle's surprise, Clarity obeyed, meekly scooping up the leaf in her jaws and padding after Felix dejectedly.

Noelle was left to gather her wits after the loud outburst. Four words bounced around in her mind. _The servants do it! _She frowned, shaking her head at this. _Servants? What servants? They are simply traitors of the sound. Traitors.. _She suddenly felt a spike of pain shoot through her body, from the tips of her ears back down to her paws. _Traitors are... they are scum. They must be kept closed off, to- to protect the Sound. _

* * *

Noelle watched anxiously as the splashed grey and white she-cat yowled in pain, her stomach rippling. She was getting contractions, kitting. It didn't appear to be going well, Heather was getting more tired by the heartbeat, her eyes glazed over in pain. Fortunately for her, she was not in charge of this birth, only helping alongside.

Glimmer was in charge, and the golden she-cat seemed to be stressing, which was not helping the pregnant she-cat at all. "Noelle, go.. go and grab the herbs. You know the ones."

Noelle nodded, and padded off, her posture fast-paced, but really, she wasn't very focused on the events on hand. As she sorted through the various herbs, she kept thinking about Clarity, and what she had said.

Did servants really get all the prey and herbs? Truth be told, she had never seen any Sound cats hunt or gather plants. It could very well be true. But.. no. The Seven wouldn't do that. Of course they wouldn't.

Gathering up the needed plants, she padded back to Heather and Glimmer. Her fellow healer immediately called for crushed iris petals, and Noelle complied, passing them over carefully. She watched as Heather proceeded with a painful screech. Four kittens were born in total, the queen curling up in pain and fatigue as soon as it was over. A small, pure white kitten was handed to Noelle and she began to lick it roughly, warming it up. But it was too late. The kitten had died.

Now snapped back to the present world, she cast wide eyes to Glimmer. "He's gone," she whispered. Glimmer shot an equally shocked look back, before resuming on her own kit, licking it furiously.

Noelle carefully placed the deceased kitten to the side, before grabbing another -this one a small ginger tabby- and working furiously on it. The other three made it, luckily. Two she-kits and a tom.

Heather murmured softly for her fourth kit to be given to her, and Glimmer and Noelle shared another look.

"I'm sorry Heather. He's gone to the skies now. He's gone to the skies," Glimmer comforted quietly.

Noelle merely remained silent as the queen let out a grief-filled cry. She cast a glance down to the small, cold scrap of fur that lay dead motionless beside her black paws. And she couldn't help but wonder who would bury the poor thing. The Seven, perhaps?

Or maybe it would fall down to the responsibility of the servants.

* * *

**Please tell me your opinion about this. For me it was a bit meh, as I said earlier, I was not very happy with this one at all. But I tried another character, so what do you think about her?**


	5. Chapter Four

**Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter, I'm surprised to find that you guys didn't actually mind it! So we've read chapter number five, (including the prologue) and I'd just like to thank everyone again for all the support. So, thanks! Also, sorry that this story took a while to upload, I recently moved into a rental house, which we'll only be staying in for a couple of months before we move again. So yeah. That's my life!**

**Now, I need a bit of help. Could you guys perhaps help me come up with some names? I need pretty names, not just for females but for males as well. Things like Shimmer, or Verity, things like that. Thank you!**

**Also, fun-fact, about half of this chapter was part of my second draft for the last chapter. However, I thought it tied in very well with this chapter, so I tweaked it, and here it is! Wha-la!**

**Have a great day everyone! **

**munchkineater - Yes, you will indeed learn in time... You're thinking along the right path. Though it may be a bit different than you think. Thank you!**

**SpecialGuest - Ah, yes, I thought I'd add that in just to spice things up a bit. And also, your welcome, I like to answer questions!**

**Shadowfur1017 - Thank you very much. I thought it would be nice to see things from a different perspective for a change. **

**Briarwind - Yes, the Sound is a very strange group indeed. No, I probably will not accept OC's. But perhaps in the future I may. Thank you very much, here is the update that you needed! I am a batter doctor than anyone else! I prescribe all the best medicine. Just kidding. But I hope you enjoy!**

**Lady Of The Twilight Stars - Thank you very much, I try my best!**

**Falconface - Thank you! I'm glad you think so!**

* * *

The sickeningly sweet aroma of herbs floated around in the air, making Clarity feel almost dizzy. She barely knew where they were, knowing only that there was a soft breeze, and she was sat in the cool shade.

But it didn't matter. Not really. Because Felix was talking, his voice rich and honeyed, sweet as the scent of herbs that drifted up her nose. That crushing, mind-melding anger she had felt earlier was far gone now. A distant memory, a mere figment of the past.

Unremarkable, not interesting. Not worth her precious time, her treasured memory. Clarity's brain fizzed and she realised with a jolt that she should be listening. So she pricked her splotched ears up, and just in time too, as Felix swivelled towards her, his eyes intent.

"Clarity. My sweet little cat. You must understand how disappointed I am. Frightening one of the healers with such vigour? That isn't wise, my star. And that little she-cat too? Noelle? The poor thing was frightened to death. All because of you, my sweet. Because of you. Did my graciousness on letting you join the Sound slip right over your head? You have let me down."

Clarity flattened her ears, pressing herself into the ground, tail drooping with dejectedness. She felt so guilty, so ashamed. Her mind swirled, confused, scared, unhappy. How could she have spoken so harshly, talked such things about the Seven? "I-I'm sorry, Felix."

The tom's eyes hardened, but his facial expression stayed the same, kind, welcoming, warm. "So you should be."

Clarity felt a burning begin to tickle at her paws. She shuffled them, but it did not dull the flame. Suddenly, something overtook her, and she sprung high into the air, leaping over Felix and sprinting, as fast as she could run.

She wasn't sure why. It wasn't clear to her. Clarity. The name didn't fit. Nothing was clear, nothing at all. Everything was muddled, blurry. A path with three directions, all of which lead to death, and poorly made decisions. A tree with many branches, all of which would snap and send her plummeting to her doom.

And then she snapped back to reality, to see Felix's green eyes, fixed with something she couldn't possibly name. Controlling. That's what it was. That force that compelled her to do what he wanted. What the Seven wanted. The force in her paws was beginning to soothe, but Clarity could not forget it, not forget what she wanted to do, what she could do. Run away.

A smile curved the tortoiseshell's muzzle, and he extended a paw and pushed the herbs forward. "Eat."

Clarity shook her head slowly, edging backwards. "N-No, I.."

"Eat, Clarity." His eyes narrowed, his tail lashed. But the sweet tone in his voice never wavered, never broke. So, unwillingly, she bent down to lap at the herbs. Once finished, she felt drowsy, and calm, calmer than ever before. She curled up to sleep, only faintly aware of Felix's green eyes piercing through her very heart. Only faintly did she hear the words he spoke.

"We would not have bothered with you, if the circumstances were different." Somewhere in Clarity's befuddled mind it registered, and she turned her head ever so slowly to look at the scar on her leg, before falling asleep.

* * *

When she woke, it felt as if she was in a dream. She recognised where she was, who she was, but for some reason couldn't remember any of the cats that belonged to the Sound. Other than Felix._ Master Felix_, she corrected herself.

She glanced around at her spacious, yet cozy den, smiling as she took in her surroundings. The ceiling was high, with a small sky light at the top of it. A small pool of water was gathered in a hole at the far end of the den. She'd always marvelled at how they'd managed to get a pool of water in each den.

Apparently there was a small tunnel from the roof into the shallow pit, and whenever it rained, the water collected in a small pool, thus giving her the drinking water she needed. Clarity was able to bath in it too, but she preferred not to, as the water was sometimes muddy, having been stirred up with all the mud and dirt on the way down. As she thought this, she padded away from the single -but large- mossy nest downed with plumy feathers that she slept in and to the water, lapping it up thirstily. She was parched.

Once the calico she-cat had finished up with that, she padded to the entrance of her den, nudging back the vines that covered the entrance with her nose. A plump mouse lay outside her door, and she smiled in satisfaction. Just what she felt like this morning. Normally she'd wait a little while before tucking into her meal, but for some reason she felt ravenous. Pulling the prey back inside, she took a spot underneath the skylight, basking in the warm sunny glow as she tore into the juicy prey quickly. The mouse was cold now, no longer holding that delicious warmth of being freshly caught, obviously having been caught earlier on in the morning, or maybe even at night time, but she couldn't care less, savoring the tender meat as she ate.

_That's a thought_, she pondered as she chewed. _Where does this prey come from? Someone has to catch it. _She made a mental note to ask someone; when she remembered someone, that was.

She finished off the fresh-kill quickly, and discarded the remains outside, knowing that they would be cleaned up later. Suddenly thirsty once again, she crossed back over to the little pool in her den and bent down to drink some more. Light shone down onto the water, and she caught the reflection of herself. Immediately she recoiled backwards. She looked shriveled and thin with hunger, her normally perfect slender body shape disfigured with hunger. There were a few scrapes on her right paw, which she couldn't remember acquiring, and her normally glossy calico fur -which she prized greatly- was ragged and matted with dirt, sticking up all over the place. Her whiskers drooped and looked dismal. The only thing that was in fact, still normal, was her startling blue eyes.

Clarity let out a small shriek at her appearance, huddling up against the warm den wall. How had she gotten into such a state? _Just yesterday, I-I was... _she recalled. The calico she-cat thought hard, trying to think. She couldn't remember. She couldn't remember!

She let out a dismal wail at this, pressing herself closer to the wall. She couldn't care less about cats who were possibly questioning her, oh no.

A small voice in the back of her head was crying, wailing something. A small wisp pf a voice, too soft to distinguish what it was saying. But it was there all the same. Oh, but what bothered her was the lack of memory. _Think_, she panicked. _What did you have to eat last night? How... How... How was the weather yesterday?_

Her brain seemed to crackle and fizz, bouncing backwards and forwards. And then a single word popped out at her, quiet as the breath of the wind, but loud enough to be heard all the same. _Remember_.

And then she was thrown into inner turmoil, spinning around frantically, lashing her tail and hissing at imaginary cats. Images flickered in and out of her brain. The full moon. Running. Snagging pieces of grass. More running. A claw swiping along vines woven thickly with thorns. She stared at her paw. Could it be?

Her brain felt like exploding. She crouched low to the ground, her ears flattened. She whimpered and whined at each memory, every single second a different question, a new internal battle lit inside of her.

_Run_. A voice, soft as the whisper of the wind, melodic as a bird song, but harsh as the grinding of teeth at the same time. _Away. Far. Far from here. Anywhere. Leave, go away. Run. Run away._

And then she fell, the inward struggle all too much for her confused brain. Darkness enveloped her, suffocated her. And then there was nothing. Nothing except that little whining voice, telling her to run.

_Just run._


End file.
